A Thorn Without Reserve
A green haired teen was making his way to the comic book store to pick up the latest copies of Medaka Box and High School Of The Dead. "Today is the day I find out where these stories are going after 3 months of waiting. I can't handle it anymore it feels like I'm going to explode. After this I may need to head out for some training to keep my skills sharp." Hitsuke noticed the green teen looking at Medaka Box and High School Of The Dead. "What lame anime some people read... why don't the read something cooler? But wait... lame people read lame anime... so i guess it's not weird." he said quietly for the others not to hear but loud enough for the green hair to hear. "Oh did you say something? I'm sorry. I was too busy pretending that you don't count for anything to notice you standing there. But since you have such a smart mouth why don't you speak up a bit so I know exactly what you're trying to say?" The green haired teen walked up to Hitsuke and pushed him with one hand before beginning to smile. "Heh." Hitsuke stood up immediately and asked, "What's the big idea?" He raised his sword at the green hair. "Medaka Box is for losers and High School Of The Dead is just lame! Why don't you read something nicer?" Luka smiled befored he sighed "Who carries a sword out in the open like that? Heh pathetic. Looks like you don't don't understand the difference i strength. Oh well...just this once I'll give you the chance to put that toy away and leave before I have to gut you like a fish." "Try me." Hitsuke said arrogantly, his memories on his lessons all gone. Now his only target was the green hair. "I've been chased by the top officers of the Soul Society before and I killed all of them. You would be easy. VERY easy." "Easy? Are you trying to call me some sort of street walker? Hm. It looks as though I will have to get my hands a bit dirty while fighting you." Drawing his sword Luka smiled as continued on "Its time to make this scene completely M-A-G-I-C-A-L!" Hitsuke sighed, "Magical is an overrated word. Only losers like you use it." he laughed, "Oh and by the way, when fighting me, you ALWAYS get your hands dirty. Since I would make it dirty." Hitsuke smirked. "Losers like me huh? Ah I suppose then I am the biggest loser of them all." Smirking, Luka walked towards Hitsuke "Engarde!" He suddenly suged foward in an attempt to pierce Hitsuke's chest. "Engarde? What does that mean?" Hitsuke smirked, "Ah well, I guess it might be words that losers use. Oh and about you saying you're the biggest loser of them all, you aren't. My friend, Shirokyu, is a waaay more of a loser than you. Idiotic he is isn't he? Thinking that I actually care about him. Fools are all around the world, waiting to be killed. And You, are one of them." "Fufufu." Luka laughed as his blade sliced clear across Hitsule's chest due to him not blocking at all. "From the looks of thingsm you're on the fast track to being the one that dies here."